With development of liquid crystal display technology, especially development of full screen technology, most manufacturers currently install a backlight module of a display device with an opening facing inward, so that an under-display camera can be placed correspondingly, and thereby receiving incident light of the environment from the outside world.
In detail, basic structure of the liquid crystal display device includes a display panel, an integrated circuit (a source driver and a drain driver), a flexible printed circuit board, a backlight module, and the like. The backlight module further includes components such as a light source, a light guide plate, a diffusion sheet, a brightness enhancement sheet, and a backplane.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a panel device 300 of the prior art, when an under-display camera 200 is correspondingly disposed under an opening 322 of a backlight module 320 of the panel device 300, the opening 322 will only serve as a transceiver channel for the under-display camera 200 to receive ambient light. Because the inner side of the opening 322 is not provided with any light source to provide brightness, when the panel device 300 is in use, the backlight module 320 will be in an idle state in the area of the opening 322 and cannot provide any display effect.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a panel device for an under-display camera to solve the problems of the prior art.